Bella's Belonging
by sarah-jess
Summary: WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BDSM, OR ANYTHING LIKE IT. Bella strives to fit it somewhere where she doesn't have to try. How will entering a bondage store ensue she will find what she was looking for? EXB. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BDSM, OR ANYTHING LIKE IT. (Bondage, Dom-Sub, Satochist, Masochist)  
Rated M for a reason.  
****  
A/N: So.... This is going to be Bondage, dom-sub, sato and mato.. as I said before, so If you don't like it, turn back now. No smut in the first chapter. There will be smut in Second. Thanks to MissPsychotic, and Kapootya for the support, and thanks if you read it. **

* * *

On numerous occasions, I had passed by here on my way to work. It took me time and time to finally get the guts to go in and explore, and now, I was finally going to do it.

I pulled the two black doors open, and braced myself for whatever was on the other side.

I had just entered the store, and yet, it drew me in.

My mind had fomulated that this was heaven for some odd reason.

Leather, spikes, balls, pins, and shit I couldn't name, and yet for some reason I couldn't understand, I was drawn to this. Drawn to it like a fly is drawn to sugar, drawn to it like a man is drawn to breasts.

The velvet lining on the walls, the cold linoleum on the floors, the displays on the walls and on the racks; it was all overwhelming.

Things that looked like swings were hung up in the room, random beds were scattered, and several things made this look like a British leather shop.

I didn't fit this lifestyle, but fuck, I wanted to.

I wanted to use everything in here, use everything for whatever the fuck it was used for. I wanted this to become my lifestyle, to become my sanity. The sexual experience of it, the thrilling joy of being tied up, and fucked until you couldn't walk anymore. I wanted to be pleased, to finally have meaning in the pitiful existence of my so called love-life. I wanted to be tied up; I wanted to be dominated, to find that I was the strong woman, to know I had willingness in my body to do this. This felt enlightening already. I was becoming someone who I wanted to be for the longest. A happy person.

A tall brunette with a sexy smile and a killer body walked up to me in chaps and a thong, and looked me once over.

"You're hooked already, aren't you?" he asked, his sexy satin-like voice lulling me in. He looked me straight in the eye. I looked around. I knew it, I was hooked already. I nodded, and he smiled and led me around.

I was amazed. He could name every single contraption in here, but I could only name a few.

While walking around with him, he led me to the swings, and I sat on one. I was begging to get wet already. What the fuck was this doing to me?

This contraption which felt nothing like a swing was pretty study, and the straps were strategically placed in the right fucking places.

The two straps to sit on were to hold you in place, and there was two hold for your feet.

Amazing.

I wish I could've found this earlier; my life would've been complete. My hands felt the leather underneath me, and I moaned.

When Jake and I had sex, I hardly ever moaned.

Again, what the fuck? I closed my eyes, and savored the feel of the leather. I loved this more then anything.

The burly man, whose name I learned to be Emmett, coughed, and I opened my eyes.

Chuckling, I got up, and he walked forward. My eyes darted toward the 'nipple clamps', and the gags.

I wanted to try them out so bad. Emmett must've seen me gawking at them, because he smiled wickedly at me.

"What got you interested in this sort of stuff?" he asked gesturing towards the whole store.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

I shrugged. I really didn't know what drew me to this.

It just sort of... happened.

"I guess..." I was struggling for words.

"I guess it just sort of... drew me in? I could feel this pull when I saw this," I said, my hands gliding over the gags and clamps.

I had no idea what I had said, but hopefully, he understood. His eyebrows raised, and he smirked at me.

"Ah, that. I know what that is, it just draws you in, right?"

I nodded. He smiled at me.

"You must be a natural at this." He pointed to a leather harness looking thing.

"What do you think that is?" he asked me.

I thought for a second. It had some sort of O shaped hole, which I thought to be where the cock was put through.

"Uhm," I took a wild guess, or what I thought it was, "Is it a harness? For a guy?"

He nodded, and pointed to something I couldn't make out.

It looked like some sort of machine, but it made no sense.

I took a hard look, and I came up blank.

I didn't know anything about this. Wait, I stopped, and looked at it again. Was it a sex machine?

"Sex machine," I blurted out without thinking, and then something else caught my eye.

"Is that a… Wartenberg Pinwheel?" I knew about those. They were like pizza cutters, but they didn't cut, they just stimulated goose bumps with the pricking. I loved them.

His smile turned into a shit-eating grin, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"You're more then a natural!" He beamed, and I smiled.

"This feels good to be here," I said in all honesty.

A woman piped up from the back of the store.

"You know, you can try this stuff out, right?" She said, and my face lit up.

"Yeah?" I asked, not sure if she was fucking with me or not.

She smiled, "No shitting you here. I'm Rose, this turd-fucker's girlfriend."

I laughed at that, and she came to where Emmett and I were. She pulled my hand.

"What do you want to try out?" She asked, and then hesitated, "If you want to, I mean."

I smiled even wider, and nodded my head. She dragged me to the back of the store, and pushed me into a space with a thing that looked like a female harness.

"Go ahead, try it on," She encouraged.

I did as she said, and walked out. She whistled.

"Damn, nice tits," She complimented me lookking me up and down again. I blushed, and she smirked.

"Bondage virgin," She shook her head teasingly. "Now," She looked at me straight in the eye, "What do you want to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of update, and the time it took. Enjoy, and don't kill me.**

I had to think for a second. What did I want to do? There were limitless possibilities, and my mind was too fogged with lust to decide properly.

I had been on the harness and it had been arousing just sitting on it.

Maybe thats what I wanted to try out first.

"Swing," I blurted out, and blushed. She smiled and pulled me by the metal ring on the harness that was in between my breasts.

She led me to a black light room where you could see every little detail that was swarming the room.

A huge bed took up most of the middle space in the room, and two swings were up next to it. The walls were shelved with random sex things- most were still in their wrapped boxes. The walls were velvet, just like the rest of the store, but the floor was tile, not linoleum.

I felt her hands slide up my body and lightly touch my breasts.

I grabbed her hands and pressed them to my breasts a bit harder.

She moved her hand and I looked back to see her shaking her head.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," She smirked and walked around to the other side of the bed.

She beckoned me with her index finger, and I hesitantly went.

I _wanted _to do this. Why was I so hesitant about this now? I knew I couldn't back out.

She pushed me down onto the swing, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you thinking about backing out?" She shook her head disapprovingly, and leaned forward. Her breasts were inches from my face, and then I shook my head. "No, I'm not," I leaned back on the swing, and Emmett came through the door.

"Someone hesitant?" He laughed, and then picked my legs up and put them into the holsters of the swing.

Rosalie grabbed a few things from the shelf I couldn't identify immediately, and placed them on a corner table next to me.

"Hmm," She walked around me a few times, and smiled. "Handcuffs and gags," Emmett said. "What do you think?"

She smiled wider. "I think that will be perfect," She looked at me again. "How far are you willing to go?"

"All the way," I squeaked as Emmett handcuffed me to the metal bars, and slid a gag over my mouth.

"Hold your breasts babe," She smiled and I complied.

I moaned as I felt metal clamps clamp down on my nipples. Who knew cold metal and pain could create such a sensation? My back arched and I felt a slap on my face.

"I told you," She walked around me as Emmett stood at my legs. "You shouldn't disobey."

A bandana was slipped over my eyes as I felt something probe my entrance. The gag was removed from my mouth.

"I'll give you permission to scream, but as you know, you can't see what we're doing to you." In the little time I've know her, I somehow came to the conclusion she was holding a whip.

"A sense for another," She murmured. "I like it."

I moaned as she whipped me.

"Good, you're using what I gave to you," She whispered in my ear as something was inserted inside of me. "Now scream. Scream for me."

And I did.


End file.
